


...a Pervert

by baldersgratetoo



Series: Derek is... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Masturbation, Sweat, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Makes more sense in the context of the series but a collection of one-shots where Derek is, or becomes, a pervert. Fuller description of the series along with the list of contents can be found in chapter 1; the stories begin at chapter 2.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757656
Kudos: 37





	1. Contents

Derek is…

A collection of one-shots focussing on the various states of Derek Hale. Each story/work will have a theme and each chapter will be a stand alone story based on that theme. Tags will apply to the chapter as a whole but specific content warnings will appear in the introduction for each chapter and the first chapter will always be a table of contents with individual chapter ratings and summary.

Most of them will be short and either plot bunnies for potentially longer or more involved works, or writing challenges like strict 30 minutes, here’s your prompt…go! As such concrit is especially welcome. If you aren’t sure what the difference between, ‘well that was shit,’ and, ‘you seem to use a lot of repeated pronouns; here’s a technique I’ve found useful for varying sentence structure to avoid this…,’ then hey, at least my comment count’s gone up!

Feel free to leave any effusive praise and gratitude or more importantly requests or prompts in the comments or find me on twitter @bgiific and if I’m feeling it I’ll write it. Unless it really doesn’t fit, whatever you request will be a chapter themed to the work you request it in. Feel free to suggest a new work title if you want me to take him down a new rabbit hole!

Last but not least there will be a lot of variety here and as I add more there’s more chance I’ll miss things. It’s not deliberate; if you notice something that you think needs a warning or should be tagged please let me know. As a work might start with a fluffy suitable for all piece then segue straight into a very explicit one I’m erring on the side of caution and marking everything as such from the start.

tl:dr please enjoy but mind the tags!

* * *

Chapter 1 - > Contents

[Chapter 2 - > Peepshow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387904/chapters/58823533) [Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski] [Non-consensual voyeurism]

[Chapter 3 - > Canid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387904/chapters/59013844) [Derek Hale] [Xenophilia - solo as full shift wolf]


	2. Peepshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds more than he hopes for when he's looking for something to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains non-consensual voyeurism where the 3rd party does not consent before hand.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his cock rock hard and straining against the fabric of his jeans, threatening to burst out. Precum soaked through the denim and ran down the crease of his thigh; one of the benefits of going commando when he was indulging.

When he heard the low pitched noises and breathy moans coming from Stiles' window, he vaulted up onto the sill to get a better look. Finding the usually open window locked tight, curtains and blinds shut, he made his way around to the side of the house. Why he'd never tried this before he didn't know; the broad tree branch at the side of the house, made for a perfect perch and guaranteed his stealth.

Through the inch-wide crack between the curtains, he could see long pale mole dotted legs hooked over the arms of the swivel chair. Long toes pressed against the edge of the desk, pushing the chair back to tilt as far as it would go. Flushed and naked, Stiles' long torso was shining with a sheen of sweat. His lip caught between his teeth, Stiles moaned, then began to whimper as the low hum Derek had heard earlier began to grow faster and louder. As the noise peaked fingers closed around the slicked hard flesh of his cock and took up a rapid and relentless stoke.

Derek pressed as close to the window as he could to see Stiles cover himself, but was surprised when as the hum cut off, so did the stroking, though it elicited a plaintive whine. With the only sound the heavy breathing coming from inside the room, he could hear what was coming from the headphones; it seemed he wasn't the only pervert here tonight. While moans and screams and words of filth filled Stiles' ears, his eyes trained on the corresponding images that Derek could only image at from outside peering through the window over the back of the monitor.

Grinding himself against his palm Derek took in the sights through the window and resolved to start carrying a smartphone again. Filming this would be worth the odd smashed one; it wasn't like he couldn't afford it and now he had a reason for the effort. The sheen of sweat had thickened, and beads of the salty liquid were rolling down Stiles' chest, some over his dusky pert nipples that Derek wanted to bite. But, most was going down the centre, pooling with precum in the small roll of fat formed from his contortion.

Kneeling on the branch and leaning one arm against the window frame Derek used his other to pop the buttons of his fly and slid it into unkempt hair and damp heat. While he watched Stiles scoop up some mixture of pre and sweat and suck on fingers sucked in to the base, he squeezed his length. Pushing lower, he cupped his tightly packed and churning balls and rubbed down to his taint, while the heel of his palm applied ever-growing pressure to his cock. Stiles began rolling and deftly tugging his nipples and chewing his lip. Derek followed by pulling himself out, lifting his hand to scent his potent musk. He throbbed at the strength of it and the sight before him, forcing liquid from his cocks hooded head. A finger pushed in under the loose skin searching for the reservoir of his leaking it kept trapped inside. Tasting himself, sucking his slicked fingers, mimicking what he had seen before, was driving him to the edge, he would not last long now.

Rubbing his thumb over the excess skin at his tip and circling his shaft with his fingers, Derek took a calming breath and pulled his foreskin back. His thumbnail plucked his banjo string as fingers spread his slick, then began a slow firm but steady pump exposing and covering the sensitive mushroom over and over.

Eventually, the buzz began again, and Stiles resumed his stroke as it once again hit its peak. This time though he was mumbling to himself and the buzzing didn't stop; moaning to himself for harder and begging to cum. Derek needed to be here at the start next time, needed to know just how long the edging would last. He needed to discover what Stiles had inside him that was so loud to wolf ears even through closed windows that drove him so wild. As he sped his strokes all he could see was a glimpse of thin pink thing hanging from the hole that barely came in to view when Stiles' muscles tensed and feet pushed against the desk raising his ass from the chair.

This time the stroking didn't stop and got faster and faster until finally, a low scream ripped from Stiles' lungs, heavy balls drew up and spurt after spurt of cum shot from his abused cock. Derek watched fascinated, holding off until the third and fourth shots hit across Stiles plump cocksucking lips and he imagined his own there.

He didn't bother with the clean up in case he was caught, just jumped down from the tree and wandered off, a smug smirk on his face as his cum made its way down the window to pool on the sill. Stiles was his new favourite porn star he decided. As he climbed into his Camaro, he pulled his balls from their confinement and cranked up the heat to revel in the stench of his depravity.

* * *

The next afternoon Derek found himself regressing to his foul-tempered self of a few years earlier; malls set his teeth on edge. While explaining his new purchase may have been unnecessary, Derek did send a mass text out with his newly acquired number. In his line of work, it paid to change it once in a while, and apparently, sim cards that go in bricks don't work in cell 'phones from the last decade. He then promptly forgot about it. At least until he received the message from Stiles. A link to an app and a username and password.

For a moment he was struck with the knowledge that he'd finally been caught. Ashamed, he wondered how he'd ever look Stiles in the face again, or anyone else if the news spread. Then, he realised, sending someone the details of how to control your vibrator remotely wasn't a threat but an invitation; Stiles had caught him, and he liked it. He wanted more; he wanted Derek to have control.

Another message came through, less sure, apologetic even. A moment passed in thought, then Derek replied, and everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, if you had trouble viewing the gif then the two links below are the still images and the transcript of the exchange follows them.
> 
> [Text conversation part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/brsd377upeymeq4/Part1%20sterekconvopic.jpg?dl=0)
> 
> [Text conversation part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h9z7ldxnt4o3b9c/Part2%20sterekconvopic.jpg?dl=0)
> 
> [the loud one]  
> https://apps.apple.com/us/app/lovense-remote/id1027312824  
> un: voyeurdh  
> pw: dirtyPervwo1f  
> hope tht doesnt put u off knowing i no .sry if its only gd whn i didnt .but i thought u might like 2 make it interactive ;p  
> [derek]  
> Tonight. 11. Same position. Do NOT touch your cock! You can cum handsfree from pulling on your tits and me controlling your ass.  
> [the loud one]  
> wat if i cnt?  
> [derek]  
> Can’t cum handsfree?  
> [the loud one]  
> yeah, wat thn?  
> [derek]  
> I’ll have to come inside, set it to max, and let you use mine ;p  
> [the loud one]  
> drool :)_ u no im gonna jerk off at 10 rght?  
> [derek]  
> I’m counting on it. You want me pre-lubed or pre-loaded?  
> [the loud one]  
> fuuuuk imma go rub 1 out in the bthrm. surprise me dirtywolf


	3. Canid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek explores his body... no the other one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains xenophilia (Derek as a full shift werewolf alone) and alludes to thoughts of further activities.

Since his evolution, Derek had picked up a less than wholesome habit. Every evening he’d strip down, shift entirely, circle around the rug and plop down before proceeding to lick himself. For hours on end. Sometimes there was no goal in mind just the sensation that came with knowing he could, and sometimes he’d do everything in his power to make himself cum from his tongue. He told himself that it was okay. If humans did this when they were flexible enough, then it was only natural for his kind.

If only he could keep the thoughts at bay, sat in the park with his jacket held tight in his lap, of the other habits of canines.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
